


Needed

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: Cat/Rimmer, set in the Inquisitor AU of that episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

He knew he was pathetic. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that you were basically a doormat for everyone to walk over. But being used was a lot like being needed, and he loved being needed. He craved it, and he didn't get it from his old roommate. Lister had never really needed him. Lister barely acknowledged his existence nowadays; he was too busy chumming with that bogbot he'd rescued twice and rebuilt once. 

It was no matter. Rimmer no longer needed Lister. He'd found someone who needed his organization skills, who appreciated his meticulous planning and structured days. He'd found someone who appreciated what he could give them. 

Right now, he was on his knees, giving as good a blow job as he was able. He was still getting used to the stretch of his jaw and the unfamiliar taste on the back of his tongue. His hands tightened on Cat's muscled ass as he pulled his lover closer, forcing the erection further into his throat. He gagged and had to pull off, taking breaths he knew he didn't really need, but the habit of a lifetime was hard to overcome.

"Hey!" Cat droned in a miffed tone. "Get back to the doing. I was so close, the hairs on my legs were starting to curl!" 

"I'm sorry," he apologized breathlessly. "You're just so big, I can barely take you all in." 

He smiled as Cat preened. "I know I'm perfection, but no one's stopping you from continuously telling me that. Now, get back to the doing, Goalpost head." 

Rimmer let out a happy, contented sigh as Cat's had pressed down on his head, angling him back to the hard, thin erection. Maybe, after he'd gotten Cat off and his lover was well into his post-sex nap, he could get back to bar coding Cat's shoe collection. That would make his lover very happy, and he loved to make Cat happy.


End file.
